B e l l y Up
by laughing.loving.living
Summary: Team 7/SasuSaku/possible NaruHina //Its all in good humor...Good humor my ass. No, this is a story of abuse, confusion, attempted murder, sadness and the joy that is sprinkled here and there//don’t we all need someone to flip us over when we're belly up?


If you have read any of my other stories they are all on hiatus since i have the worst writers block in the history of the world! Sorry if you're waiting for a new chapter on any of them because it might be awhile.

Anywayy..

I do not own Naruto i just simply put them in impossible situations completely buture their characters, strip them of their ninja talent, and most likely make all of them suffer a little bit more then they do in the seiries and hope someone likes it (:

Enjoy.

* * *

People are cruel.

So

**So**

Cruel.

Stop. All of you people, don't deny that fact; embrace it, love it! You made yourself this way!

People are the cruelest beings on this earth. We enjoy watching others suffer so much we invented wrestling and boxing all just to watch the loser hunch over in pain as his blood marks the ring. We made comedy to make fun of people's imperfections as a job. We all laugh as if it's not hurting the person being laughed at because it's all out of _good humor._ Good humor my ass.

We love causing havoc among the few decent people there are. Making fun, picking and teasing, prying our fingers into their deep dark secrets until we find the perfect time to rip them open from the inside out and tear the person apart.

Teenagers are simply the meanest though. That rebellious energy that coursed through our veins should be a dead giveaway that all we want is trouble. I myself am a teenager. Seventeen one more year until freedom for most but one more year until I can tried as an adult for me. I have seen many things happen and I have had many things happen to me. I have been the one to make fun and the butt of the dirtiest most hurtful jokes. With a father gone and two children to take care of and another on the way you could say my life was hard, right? Wrong! They're not even my kids but they might as well be.

My friends have it far worse than I do. I don't deserve any of their love. But I soaksoaksoak it up like a sponge. Maybe its because even though I have a mother I'm not the daughter she wanted. I craved,no needed love like addict would kill for one huff of anything remotly close to drugs. That could be the reason they couldn't pry him from my hands when he was gunned down to the ground and his blood soaked my shirt. All because of love. Oh, don't worry you worry, I'll make sure this whole story isn't about me. I'm just Don't worry I'll make sure this whole story isn't about me. I'm just:

Annoying.

It will be about my struggle with my two best friends as we face the world. It will start out slow because you have to leave the nest before the real drama can start. This is no story where two teenagers fall in love get married and live on happily ever after. No, this is a story of abuse, confusion, attempted murder, sadness and the joy that is sprinkled here and there.

Back to the teenager philosophy, the teenagers that do the beatings are not always the worst kind of teenagers. I think the worst kind of teenager, no person, is the kind that just sits and watches it explode as if it was a TV show. I'm that kind of person and I hate myself for it. But I met two people that made me change my ways even when I thought I was belly up in life. The first one was Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto had always been my best friend. Something about his charisma had drawn me to him when we were younger. He was the first person to make me laugh after I cried. He was pure even though he had been orphaned. He kept smiling even when other children kicked and harassed him.

I met him when I myself was being verbally abused for my large forehead and my strange hair color. "Leave her alone!" He had screamed. Naruto was the only person that had ever stood up for me other than Ino. And after that he made me laugh by calling them "Ugly fuckers". His crude language made me giggle since we were only eight years old at the time. We were friends ever since.

Here I am nine years down the road, a junior in high school. I thought today was no different from any other day. I was walking into homeroom where every person switches their conversation as soon as a new person walks in the door. "Do you think her hair is real?" Is one of the usual questions asked but not today. For some reason the room was filled with light whispers and all eyes were on one person who was sitting right next to my desk. His elbows were propped on top of the desk while his folded hands supported his resting chin. Naruto was trying to strike a conversation with the other boy that changed my life.

"So Sasuke, why'd you pick here to come to school? This place sucks!" Naruto asked while sitting on the top of the desk right in front of the new kid. I slipped into my chair. I could feel his unfamiliar stare on me, his black eyes sent shivers up my spine but I did not look his way; not yet anyway. I gave a smile to Naruto which he returned with an even greater one.

"I didn't choose to come here." No elaboration, nothing. I slowly turned my head and got a good look at him. I remember I gasped simply because he was so beautiful. He was so beautiful so perfect. Every physical thing about him was perfection. His pale perfect skin and his black hair, that chiseled jaw line. Stop, I had to stop. I would not become infatuated by this boy who gave of the coldest feeling I've ever felt.

"Hey, this is Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan meet Sasuke." Naruto introduced us with a proud grin on his face. I grinned at Sasuke and he nodded at me. I wanted to ask why he was here, why he was cold, why he was here now in the middle of the year, why he looked so angry but as I thought up the proper wording for a question Naruto bluntly asked, "Is it true that your brother went crazy and killed your family?"

My eyes went wide. I knew I had seen Sasuke before. I saw him on the news about a week ago; it was headlining news. I punched Naruto in the arm and sat back down in my seat.

"You don't have to answer; no one has the right to ask you that. It's none of our business." I said glaring at Naruto. My green eyes were screaming 'apologize'. Naruto opened his mouth right before a word could be blurted from his mouth a teacher stepped in the room. Her chest heaved up and down—oh Shizune, Principle Tsuande has you stretched so thin. You're going to go crazy one of these days—her face showed she was in a hurry. Finally after a minute of trying to catch her breath and regain her composure she pointed at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzamaki, Principal Tsuande wants to see you." He shoved himself off the desk with a groan. He cursed at the 'old witch' and headed out the door. Leaving me alone with this new kid that he just insulted.

Silence, silence, silence the room was filled with it. I could hardly breathe with all the tension the silence plagued upon us. Not one of the squealing girls had squealed since Naruto's question. I wanted to scream something about myself to get the attention off of the poor kid. "I'm Sakura Haruno, my hair has been like this since birth and no I'm not a D cup like Ino I'm a mere B cup and I'm proud of it!" But that never happened. All of these words got caught on my tongue because I could feel the stares starting to move to me too.

Instead I stood up, grabbed the hall pass that I had been hording in my pocket and swiftly placed a hall pace on the new kid's desk. He looked up at me with those black eyes again and I looked down at him. Eye contact, emerald met black for the first time. I didn't dare say anything as I shoved the hall pass closer to him and I walked straight out of the room and away from a potential problem.

The second I was out of the metal frame of the open door I ran like hell. I knew he wanted to escape like I just had. I had given him my hall pass that Naruto had stolen for me. I didn't know where to go as my sneakers hit the floor. I made a sharp turn and bolted up the stairs until I was as high as I could get. The roof. My chest heaved as I tried to pull in all the oxygen I could.

I pushed open the door and sat down on the concrete roof top. That kid probably thinks I want to meet him somewhere and have a heated make out session or sex. There I go giving wrong ideas again. All I wanted to do was help, but why? My eyelids began to droop to a close but my body wouldn't let me sleep. Not now with my brain running like this.

I was so tired and so angry with myself. What had just come over me back there? Why did I do that? I hardly help anyone but Naruto and myself why had I helped this stranger? Because he's like me and I could actually do something to help instead of hide? But that was just it, I helped him but I still ran and hid like the coward I am. I was so tired from endless nights of staying up trying to calm a screaming child. My eyelids closed finally. I felt my body begin to give way to the temptation of rest. My head shouted the word:

_Coward…_

_Coward…_

_Coward…! _The words morphed and became worse and worse like a bad cover to a good song.

_Freak__-__Selfish Brat__- __Loner__- __Loser__-__Weirdo__- __Bitch__- __Snob__-__Fake__-Liar- __Plastic__- __Whore__-__Ice Queen__- Worthless… you're just a worthless,_

_Coward…_

_Coward…_

_Coward__! _

My brain shouted this chant as I fell down into my own world where the only one who could hurt me was

**Me**.

* * *

It's alittle dark but hey arent all of my peices? Reveiw because if you don't I wont know how to fix anything!


End file.
